


Полоса невезения

by Alliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: После того, как Стайлз разбивает волшебное зеркало, стаю начинает преследовать череда мелких неудач. Терпению Дерека приходит конец, когда жертвой проклятья становится его машина. А то, что Стайлз ему так сильно нравится, к делу совершенно не относится.Ни капли.





	Полоса невезения

Стеклянные двери супермаркета сомкнулись за спиной Дерека, выпуская из кондиционированной прохлады на плавящий кости солнцепек. Раскаленное добела солнце поджаривало пыль под подошвами ботинок, кожа на висках и над верхней губой моментально покрылась испариной, а по спине под футболкой потекли ручейки пота. Сердце тяжело застучало о ребра, и Дерек, обхватив пакеты с покупками, поплелся к машине, мечтая нырнуть в прохладный салон. Пакет замороженного зеленого горошка приятно холодил ладонь через плотную бумажную сумку.

Жара в Бикон Хиллз стояла невыносимая. Дерек вырос тут, но на его памяти такое случалось впервые. То тут, то там вспыхивали лесные пожары, бодро чирикающие воробьи, каждое утро устраивающие драки под окнами лофта, уныло жались в хилую тень, а люди словно вымерли: днем прятались по домам и выходили исключительно в чуть менее жаркие сумерки. Хотелось плюнуть и рвануть поближе к океану, пить коктейли с зонтиками и рассекать ласковые прохладные волны, но...

Вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами, когда Дерек подошел к машине и увидел, что случилось, пока он выбирал между четырьмя видами консервированной фасоли и шестью — мягкой туалетной бумаги. Несмотря на жару, Дерека прошиб ледяной ужас, мгновенно сменившийся на жгучую, сметающую все на своем пути ярость.

— Твою мать! — выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Чертово зеркало!

Когти вспороли пакет, и зеленый горошек весело поскакал по пыльному асфальту. Откуда-то моментально налетели голуби, жадно хватая сыплющуюся из прорехи еду, и Дерек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.

Потому что сучий Неметон! Надо было залить этот трухлявый пень бензином и спалить, чтобы не приходилось справляться с последствиями. Дерек злобно выдохнул, разблокировал двери и угрюмо пихнул покупки на заднее сиденье. Сучий Неметон и его козлиная способность притягивать чертовую сверхъестественную херню!

Дворники со скрипом завозились по загаженному птичьим пометом лобовому стеклу, больше размазывая, чем оттирая. Машина была уделана от и до, словно над ней прицельно опорожнили кишечники три сотни страдающих диареей голубей. Вонь стояла невыносимая.

Дерек с размаху захлопнул дверцу и выдохнул. Досчитал до тридцати, сбился, плюнул и выудил из бардачка телефон.

— Скажи Дитону, пусть ускорит поиски, — ровным голосом сообщил он в трубку, когда гудки сменились на бодрое Стайлзово «чо как, волчара?»

— Обожаю твою вежливость, Дерек, — хмыкнул Стайлз в ответ. — Спасибо, у меня все хорошо. Всего-то четыре раза подряд споткнулся с утра пораньше, вывернул стаканчик кофе на форменную рубашку и еле убежал от сбесившегося пекинеса миссис Шмидт. А так нет, все просто кайфово.

— Стайлз, у меня нет настроения.

— Тоже, удивил, — отозвался тот безразлично. — Я сейчас в ветеринарной клинике, и у меня уже в глазах рябит. Вот какое мудачье писало так неразборчиво? Вторая здоровенная книга, Дерек, а я все еще не приблизился к разгадке. Как думаешь, может, ее просто нет?

— А ты действительно думаешь, что переживешь семь лет несчастий? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек. — Лично я не уверен. С твоей способностью находить неприятности на пустом месте я удивлен, как ты вообще еще жив.

— Оптимизм — то качество, которое я люблю в тебе сильнее прочих, — протянул Стайлз, неразборчиво ответил что-то Дитону и вздохнул. — Дитон говорит, что у него есть один вариант, и если мы не придумаем ничего лучше, он попробует.

— Я уже на все согласен, — пробормотал Дерек и сбросил звонок, меланхолично наблюдая за старательно размазывающими птичье дерьмо дворниками.

Делать было нечего.

Он вздохнул и вырулил со стоянки, сразу же выезжая в сторону мойки.

Остальные машины, припаркованные рядом с «Камаро», были удивительно чистыми.

*

 

В чем Дерек был железно уверен, так это в том, что Питера надо было убить до того, как он притащил в лофт то чертово зеркало. Сжечь, посыпать рябиновым пеплом и натыкать кругом цветов аконита, чтобы наверняка.

Зеркало было темным, в тяжелой медной раме, с длинной паутинообразной трещиной в углу. Смотреться в него категорически не хотелось: Дереку виделись за спиной смутные серые тени, от которых мороз по коже драл. Зато остальные демонстрировали щенячий восторг. Он постоянно заставал на месте преступления то прихорашивающуюся Эрику, то поигрывающего бицепсами Бойда, то корчащего рожи Стайлза. Питер подолгу всматривался вглубь, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок, и его взгляд при этом пугал до дрожи. 

На вопросы, где он его достал, Питер лишь загадочно отмалчивался, что делало его приобретение еще подозрительнее и неуместнее.

Дерек старался обходить зеркало так, чтобы оно не ловило его отражение даже случайно, и тайком вынашивал планы по скорейшей ликвидации. Казалось бы, что может быть проще: вытащить его ночью из лофта и увезти на ближайшую свалку, а утром сказать, что в дом проникли очень избирательные воры с тягой к нарциссизму?

Три или четыре дня зеркало успешно развлекало стаю, а потом все, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так. Дерек не знал, кого обвинять в первую очередь. Питера, имевшего страсть к красивым, стремным и опасным безделушкам? Скотта, научившегося подкрадываться к людям так, что те его не слышали? Или Стайлза, жившего не в ладу со своими беспокойными конечностями? Итог был печален и предсказуем — зеркало посыпалось осколками на пол, Стайлз отделался двумя глубокими царапинами и легким испугом, Питер показательно расстроился потерей... и тут бы поставить категоричную счастливую точку, но после началось... это.

Неприятности. Проблемы. Невезение, жирной черной полосой перечеркнувшее их спокойную тихую жизнь.

Блядская череда неудач, мелких, обидных, иногда травматичных, случавшихся со стаей по нескольку раз на дню.

— Я ничего не знал, — отрезал Питер, когда в буквальном смысле озверевший Дерек прижал его к стене в поисках ответов. — Полегче, Дерек, ты все-таки уже не альфа. Кто знает, кто из нас победит в схватке.

— Да вы посмотрите друг на друга! — не утерпел Стайлз, умудрившийся набить шишку, наступив на развязанный шнурок собственных кед и приложившись лбом об пол. — У нас чертово проклятье разбившегося зеркала, а вы выясняете, у кого яйца звенят громче!

— Стайлз, не надо, — урезонил друга Скотт, молча наблюдавший за перепалкой. На его скуле медленно рассасывался впечатляющих размеров синяк: за десять минут до этого на него ни с того ни с сего свалилась книжная полка, ранее надежно прибитая к стене гвоздями. — Хотя мне тоже интересно, откуда ты взял магическое зеркало, Питер.

— Я не знал, что оно магическое, — в десятый раз повторил Питер, выглядывая из-за плеча Дерека. Тот встряхнул его еще раз, просто ради удовольствия. — Дерек, я теряю терпение. Поставь меня на место и, может, мы начнем что-то делать?

«Что-то делать» в понимании Питера означало уйти в старое семейное хранилище, окопаться там, обложиться книгами и не подавать признаков жизни, время от времени разочаровывая сообщениями о том, что он нашел заговор, избавляющий от волос на ладонях, а вот против разбившегося зеркала — ничего. В понимании Стайлза «что-то делать» значило с головой уйти в интернет-серфинг с редкими перерывами на сон и естественные нужды. Скотт позвонил Дитону, и тот уверил, что слышал о чем-то подобном, поэтому свяжется со знающими людьми.

Четыре дня Дерек терпел моментально протухающие в холодильнике продукты, волшебным образом заканчивающуюся воду в душе (Стайлз до сих пор поигрывал бровями, припоминая «пенную вечеринку», и Эрике хватало наглости гнусно хихикать), падающие полки, колонию летучих мышей, внезапно поселившихся под потолком, и ломающиеся дверные ручки. Четыре дня Дерек стоически стискивал зубы, терпел, ждал, надеялся и верил.

Но сегодня терпению пришел конец.

Вернувшись домой на сверкающей машине, Дерек устало подхватил продукты с заднего сиденья и сморщился: возможно, чертово зеркало тут было ни при чем, но половину купленного можно было смело выбрасывать.

Выудив из сумки все, что даже в теории не могло испортиться (привет, трехслойная туалетная бумага с ароматом нежного персика), он выкинул остальное в мусорный контейнер возле дома и начал медленно подниматься наверх, с подозрением делая каждый шаг. Ни у кого из стаи не было лимита на неприятности, но больше всего почему-то доставалось ему и Стайлзу. И если с последним было относительно понятно, потому что зеркало разбил именно он, то Дерек, видимо, страдал за компанию.

Питера же, притащившего зеркало из подвала под Неметоном, все неприятности чудесным образом обходили стороной.

Дерек считал это обстоятельство откровенно несправедливым.

*

 

Когда Дерек зашел в лофт, Стайлз уже почти закончил свое черное дело.

Нестерпимо воняло краской. Стайлз обернулся на грохот двери и махнул ему вымазанной мокрой кистью, на секунду прерывая... чем бы он ни занимался. С кисточки упала смачная капля, приземлившись Стайлзу на джинсы — такие драные, что сразу становилось понятно, что это не дань моде, а практичность.

Пол почти полностью покрывал неровный белый круг из подсыхающей краски, внутри которого мудреной вязью были выплетены слова. Дерек присмотрелся и неуверенно определил латынь.

Рядом со Стайлзом белел листок бумаги с образцом.

— Ликуй, — шмыгнул носом Стайлз, невозмутимо возвращаясь к своему занятию, то есть порче пола в лофте Дерека. — Вот оно, решение Дитона. Он говорит, в лучшем случае должно помочь избавиться от зеркального проклятья.

— А в худшем? — подозрительно уточнил Дерек, сгружая покупки на кухню.

Печать, которую старательно вырисовывал Стайлз, очень походила на кривую пентаграмму. О том, что теперь ему точно придется делать в лофте ремонт, Дерек старался не задумываться: откровенно говоря, он был готов пойти и не на такие жертвы, если это поможет вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— Призовем сатану, — буркнул тот, отвернувшись. — Ничего не случится, не подействует. Но Дитон почти уверен. Я согласен и на «почти», потому что чем дальше — тем хуже. Сегодня на ровном месте заглох мой джип, и в итоге пришлось одалживать велик Скотта. Проклятье не дремлет.

Дерек хмыкнул, подходя ближе. По его мнению, старенький джип Стайлза переставал заводиться от возраста, и зеркало тут было ни при чем.

Стайлз ползал по полу на коленях, рисуя новые и новые символы. Под футболкой, обтянувшей спину, плавно двигались жгуты мышц, волосы воинственно топорщились, а джинсы так плотно облегали задницу, что у Дерека почти зачесались руки от желания ее облапать.

Вместо этого он наклонился, поднял с пола образец и повертел листок в руках, разглядывая кривые символы. Более уродливой печати он в жизни не видел.

— А почему именно краска? В магазине кончились цветные мелки?

— Чтобы наверняка. Купишь себе сюда ковер, чтобы прикрыть. Или просто закрасишь. Или... не знаю, делай, что хочешь. Все равно тут не помешало бы сделать ремонт.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — уязвленно буркнул Дерек.

Признаваться в том, что он и так об этом задумывался, не хотелось.

— Все забывают спросить Стайлза, — меланхолично отмахнулся тот, снова протягивая руку и ставя точку над верхним символом.

Дерек засмотрелся. Стайлз не особо волновался о том, как выглядел со стороны, за что ему большое спасибо. Наверное, ему даже в голову не приходило, что иногда он выступал главной эротической фантазией другого человека — и этот человек явно не симпатичная девушка с узкой талией, а очень даже мужественный социально неадаптированный оборотень с бородой и каменным прессом.

Откровенно говоря, обычно он старался сдерживать себя, не проявлять лишнего внимания, не навязываться. Так вышло, что со временем отношения между ним и Стайлзом изменились, и их с натяжкой можно было даже назвать друзьями. И Дерек вовсе не хотел терять то, что было, попытавшись замахнуться на большее.

Сейчас же запах краски забивал обоняние, отравлял, и очень хотелось почувствовать хоть что-то другое, хоть Стайлз и открыл окна, чтобы в лофте гулял свежий воздух. Например, прижаться к его шее, лизнуть плечо, потереться о щеку.

Или сделать еще что-нибудь такое же неправильное и приятное.

— Кажется, все, — Стайлз поднялся и со стоном разогнул спину, критично оглядывая свое творение. — Остались сущие мелочи.

— Какие?

— Прочитать заклинание, окропить круг кровью жертвенной овцы и заняться страстным однополым межвидовым сексом прямо в центре печати, — отозвался тот, поворачиваясь и глядя так серьезно, что, если бы не бешено колотящееся сердце, Дерек бы поверил.

Но Стайлз так волновался, что Дерек моментально все понял. Как бы ему ни хотелось заняться страстным однополым межвидовым сексом с одним конкретным человеком.

Найти все его родинки, пересчитать их губами, вылизать, укусить, пометить.

— Эй, эй, я же пошутил, — попятился Стайлз. — Не нужно смотреть, словно хочешь убить, я просто надышался уже.

— Неловко напоминать об этом, но я слышу чужое вранье, — как можно мягче напомнил Дерек, аккуратно кладя листок бумаги на пол.

Глаза Стайлза панически расширились, улыбка стала натянутой. Однако он остался стоять на месте, смело глядя в лицо.

— Возможно, нам придется все-таки найти овцу, — облизнувшись, сообщил он, наблюдая, как Дерек плавно выпрямляется и делает маленький шаг вперед. — Учти, я не собираюсь проливать кровь, поэтому грязная работа достанется тебе, и... о.

Сердце Дерека колотилось так быстро, даже быстрее, чем у Стайлза, на которого снова напало словесное недержание, и все-таки он решился рискнуть. Возможно, его повело от едкого запаха краски, возможно, его все-таки прибило удушающей уличной жарой, а может, он просто устал довольствоваться малым и неосознанно решил поставить на кон все, что имел. Он приблизился к Стайлзу вплотную и, глядя в потемневшие, внимательные глаза, потерся носом о его висок, вдыхая запах пота, слабый аромат мятной пастилки и густой — чужого желания.

И это было так ошеломляюще хорошо, что почти сбивало с ног, побуждая хотеть еще больше — больше запаха, чужого тепла, заполошного сердцебиения и удивления, смешанного с восторгом. Стайлз замер, не шевелясь, только чуть повернул голову, безотчетно давая доступ к шее. Ямка между ключиц влажно поблескивала выступившей испариной, и Дерек загипнотизированно уставился на нее, чувствуя, как грохот бьющегося в висках пульса заглушает посторонние звуки.

Рот наполнился слюной, единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать — как хотелось бы коснуться языком, вылизать, укусить.

— Чувак, — напряженно позвал Стайлз, и это отрезвило.

Дерек вздрогнул, придя в себя, и неловко отшатнулся.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Стайлза. Лицо затопил удушающий жар. — Я... мне жаль, я не...

Громадная печать поблескивала свеженькой белой краской, и Дерек аккуратно переступил через несколько линий, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от Стайлза. Уши и щеки горели, ему давно не было так безумно неловко и стыдно. О том, что он мог все испортить, Дерек планировал хорошенько подумать потом, потому что сейчас нужно было срочно придумать, как объяснить свое поведение и при этом не выглядеть полнейшим придурком.

Стайлз подозрительно молчал, и он решился обернуться, чтобы встретиться с последствиями своей несдержанности лицом к лицу.

Тот смотрел на него внимательно и очень задумчиво. Настолько, что по спине прокатилась волна промозглых мурашек, а волосы на загривке слегка приподнялись от неуютного предчувствия.

Нос все еще щекотала смесь запахов, таких притягательных и манящих. Самое обидное... что Стайлз научился держать каменное выражение на лице, и теперь Дерек медленно хоронил зачатки их дружбы, которую так ценил.

— Прости, — еще раз попытался Дерек, но Стайлз мотнул головой, давя извинения на корню.

Сердце провалилось в живот и замерло. Дерек сглотнул.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Он неправильно понял, неверно расшифровал сигналы, поставил на кон все, за что и поплатился. Позже можно будет пожалеть себя, возможно, даже свалить все на зеркало, а сейчас...

Сейчас нужно было закончить с ритуалом.

Он выдохнул, отрывисто кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти на кухню и дать Стайлзу пространство для маневра, но тот резко произнес:

— Ты куда?

И Дереку пришлось остановиться.

Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой взъерошил, делая и без того растрепанную прическу полнейшей катастрофой. По его лицу по-прежнему невозможно было ничего понять, сердце билось очень быстро, а на запахи Дерек не мог рассчитывать — и это здорово нервировало.

— Если хочешь объяснения тому, что тут только что случилось, — резко сказал Дерек, — то вот оно: я погорячился. Дал слабину. Неправильно все понял и сделал то, чего делать не следовало. И этого больше не повторится. А теперь не могли бы мы забыть о том, что случилось, и...

— Забыть? — недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз, выразительно проведя ладонью по виску, о который терся носом Дерек. — Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Стайлз, я уже сказал, что...

— Нет уж, теперь заткнись и послушай, что я скажу, — взвился тот, выглядя все более злым.

Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, и Дерек тоскливо отвел взгляд. Черт побери, все было так хорошо. У них была отличная стая, относительно спокойная жизнь, они со Стайлзом... ладили. И он не мог сломать ему руку, чтобы доказать собственную правоту, просто потому что кость будет очень долго срастаться. А еще Стайлз работал в полицейском департаменте, и ему будут задавать вопросы, что, вполне вероятно, закончится судебным запретом, а то и...

— Знаешь, Дерек, в который раз убеждаюсь, что мозги в вашей семье достались кому угодно, но не тебе, — выдохнул Стайлз, подходя ближе. — Потому что я уже много раз в открытую говорил тебе, как ты мне нравишься, а ты делал вид, что ничего не понимаешь. И знаешь, что?

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Дерек.

Стайлз выглядел таким злым и таким красивым, что смысл его слов доходил с большим опозданием. Когда это он...

— Мне надоело, что ты делаешь шаг вперед, а потом отступаешь!

— Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз признавался в том, что я тебе нравлюсь, — перебил его Дерек, лихорадочно вспоминая их общение за последние месяцы.

Стайлз замер, подойдя совсем близко и, кажется, наступил на брошенную вымазанную краской кисть.

— Постоянно, тупой ты оборотень, — повысил он голос. — Я уже чуть ли не каждый день пою тебе дифирамбы! Возможно, мне приходилось сдабривать их приличной порцией сарказма, но кто мне хвалился, что слышит эмоции?

— Погоди. То есть, когда ты унижал меня, говоря, как любишь мой пессимизм, или что обожаешь мои внезапные появления, и все в этом духе, ты так... флиртовал?

— Конечно! — злобно выдохнул Стайлз.

— Твои навыки еще хуже, чем мои, — отрезал Дерек, борясь с желанием подтянуть его за шлевки на джинсах еще ближе. Прижать языком родинку на щеке, коснуться губ, потереться о шершавый подбородок.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь о флирте, угрюмый засранец, — обиженно отозвался Стайлз, и тут Дерек не вытерпел.

Притянул его к себе, вцепился в волосы на затылке и жадно поцеловал, затыкая болтливый рот своим языком. Стайлз на миг замер, а потом ответил — всем телом. Подался вперед, обхватил за бедра, а после, осмелев, сунул горячие ладони под верхний край джинсов, стискивая ягодицы.

Дерек ахнул в поцелуй, качнулся вперед, кусая и вылизывая рот, и они вслепую двинулись в сторону стола. Стайлз толкнул его, заставляя прислониться к столешнице, втиснулся между расставленных ног и набросился на шею, кусая так яростно, словно хотел оставить как можно больше засосов за минимальное время. Дерек откинул голову, позволяя, а сам притискивал ближе, заставляя тереться и раскачиваться напротив.

Живот поджимался от удовольствия, возбуждение плавно накатывало, запах Стайлза усилился, и теперь не возникало сомнений в том, что он действительно тоже этого хотел.

Но спустя несколько мгновений Стайлз оторвался от его шеи и, тяжело дыша, уставился в глаза.

— Мне все очень нравится, но насчет заклинания я не шутил, — выдохнул он, и Дерек поймал его губы, снова вовлекая в долгий, уже более спокойный, изучающий поцелуй.

Как ни крути, а Стайлз был прав.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Дерек перевел дыхание и покосился на печать, которую они безжалостно затоптали следами от обуви. Стайлз проследил за его взглядом и беспомощно застонал, посылая по спине Дерека жаркие мурашки предвкушения.

Он хотел услышать этот стон еще раз.

— Чувак! — горько вздохнул Стайлз. — Я почти уверен, что если положить еще один слой краски и восстановить целостность печати, все сработает... но...

— Я помогу, — с готовностью предложил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул и с сожалением отошел, поправляя невесть когда задравшуюся футболку, обнажавшую поджарый бледный живот.

Дерек прижал ребро ладони к вздыбившейся ширинке и, посмотрев в потолок, добавил:

— А еще я однозначно не имею ничего против страстного однополого межвидового секса. Даже в центре печати.

Удивительно, но Стайлз стал красным, как переспелый томат.

— Заметано, — сглотнув, просипел он.

И, явно думая, что Дерек не заметит, поправил свои драные узкие джинсы, красноречиво топорщившиеся в паху.

Полоса невезения стремительно истончалась.


End file.
